fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Get Away with Murder Season 2
"How To Get Away with Murder" is a beautiful, captivating show that has basically taken over my life in the past couple of months. The actors are incredible, the plot is always amazing, there is always a "mysterious" aspect, and this show deserves the world. I've never had a problem with an episode except for one: the finale of season 2. Season 2 is incredible, don't get me wrong, a lot of questions are answered and a lot of gasps were let out. They certainly don't skimp on the details with this show, which is particularly why this episode disappointed me. The entire season, the main character and attorney, Annalise Keating is working on a case in which two foster siblings were accused of killing their foster parents for inheritance. The siblings are Catherine and Caleb, and basically, Catherine is framed the entire season, ends up going to jail, new suspects were introduced, more people were killed, and she wasn't ever involved with the murders, but they never explicitly tell us that. What they do tell us is that (very out of the blue) Catherine's foster brother Caleb was actually the killer the whole season, but when the police go to search for him, he has already committed suicide. Now, this sounds like a crazy plot twist, and it was, but the portrayal of it left much to be desired. From the time Caleb was revealed to be the killer to the time it was revealed that he was dead was very short. You never learn if Catherine gets out of jail, or what happens to Phillip, or if the police ever even found Caleb. The worst part about this is that this case was a very big part of the entire season, episodes revolved around it, relationships are formed, people are killed, and the season itself kind of revolves around it. Yet you never even find out who really did it. Yes, Caleb died, so you can infer that he committed the murders, but after they reveal Caleb as dead, they never talk about the case again. Ever. For the rest of the series. I don't believe I got closure from that at all. After other small (yet big) things that happened throughout the season (that I'm not going to get into) were revealed, everything was so rushed. I just feel that the season 2 finale was very rushed. I'm not saying it was a bad episode, I just think that if you build something up for an entire season you better fully explain the conclusion instead of it just being bam, bam, bam. I wish they had put more time into this episode, maybe even made it a longer episode to explain everything, because there was little to no closure for many things throughout the season, and then they just move on. I don't think it's fair to the viewers for the show to just forget everything and leave it all in the past like that. In conclusion, I would have put more time and thought into this episode to fully explain everything that the viewers had been wondering about the entire season.